The Life of Naxx Septix
by ShipMalec
Summary: Naxx Septix is a half-vampire/human. One day Naxx has a dream and she meets a half-vampire named Vladimir Tod! Naxx learns about her mother's past, her unknown family, and her childhood that's been kept hidden from her in the depths of her mind. Some events ignored from the book. Note: Romance will be later on in the story probably chapter 20 DISCONTINUED on 8/1/12
1. Chapter 1: Moving

The Life of Naxx Septix

**A/N: Enjoy and sorry if it sucks, my second ever FF. Sorry if it's to short too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Vladimir Tod. I just own Naxx. :)**

_**Chapter 1: Moving**_

_Some days before:_

_Hi, I'm Naxx Septix and I'm a half-vampire/half-human hybrid. I have an extremely pale face, big night black eyes, long silky hair all the way to half of my back, elven-like ears, blush pink lips, a cute pointy nose, and I'm about 5'2. I am 14 years old and almost starting high school, I say almost starting because right now is summer. My parents are, um, dead. I live with my uncle Otis. He's a full vampire. We always move around from place to place because of vampire hunters and because Otis doesn't like staying at places too long. We've been to Paris, New York, San Francisco, Honolulu, etc... Over the times we've been to these many places, I've studied millions of different languages including this weird vampire language Otis teaches me from time to time... Okay, back to the point, this time we are moving to a town called 'Bathory' in some place I don't know or recognize. Otis told me that we're moving there because the offered him a substitute job there and that he wanted to check on one of his friend's families... I wonder who?_

"Night', Otis!," I said softly from my window seat on the slow moving airplane. "Goodnight, Naxx, remember to put a mind block," He replied. "Yeah, sure, whatever," I sleepily replied, falling asleep.

_My Dream:_

_I appeared at a small, quiet, and empty field. I looked around and saw many colorful flowers. If I looked beyond the flowers, I could see the sun shining and coming slowly down for the moon to take it's place in the warm night air. "Ahem," Coughed someone behind me, sounding like a boy very much around my age. Without another breath to spare, I swiftly turned around to meet this mysterious boy..._

_He had a pale, slightly a bit tanned face, big black eyes that you could've stared into all day or night, dark black hair that was in a cute messy style like he just got out of bed, pale and regular face features, and he was like, 5'4. While I was sorta checking him out, he seemed to do the same as well... I'm guessing he kinda knew I was looking at him, so he met my eyes and we just stood there for a moment, staring at each others' eyes and not breaking contact._

_Needing to know who he was, I asked him, "Who are you?" He replied by cautiously saying, "I'm Vlad, Vladimir Tod. Who are you?" "I'm Naxx Septix." "Are you... A vampire..." He whispered slowly. Vlad then whispered something after it that was to soft for me to hear. Obviously, my answer was, "No, why would I be?" I tried to fake a little chuckle because I was trying to figure out why he would ask that of me. "I don't know... You just seem like one I guess..." Vlad said trailing off. "How would you know if someone looked like a vampire... What are you one?" I said sounding a little cocky-ish. _

"_No, but I'm half..." "Hows that possible? . ." "I don't know, I guess one of my parents was a vampire and one was human." _

"_Well, we can be friends cuz both of us gotta deal with being half-vampire," I said excitedly. "Wait, you're one too?" He said surprised. "Yeah! So what do you say bout being friends?" "That sounds great!" "Do you got a lot of friends wherever you are?," I asked questioning him. "Sadly, no... Everyone just calls me a freak because I usually only wear black. They think I'm goth or something.." __He said glumly. "I know that's the same for me at every school I go to. I travel ALOT!," I said. "Are you traveling right now?," Vlad asked. "Yeah, I'm on an airplane going to a town called Bathory." "Really, I live there!" "Wow, … doesn't that seem weird... both of us are half-vampires, the same age, and we are meeting at this dream at some random field?" "Yeah... Oh, and this isn't a random field, it's by the high school I'm going to." "Cool, I'm guessing I'll go there!" "Hey, do you want to meet somewhere so both of us know this isn't just a dream?" "Sure, where" "What about the front of the high school before the first day of school?" "That sounds fantastic!" I said, sounding very, very pleased. _

_Before both of us knew it, we were drifting farther apart and poof... Back to the dark, dreamless state._

_~END OF DREAM~_

"Naxx, Naxx!" Otis yelled-whispered in my ear. "Whaaaat?" "Who was in your dream?" He yelled. "It was, like a random half-vampire like me, why?" "I thought I told you to put your mind block up!" He said a bit angry-like. "You told me that when I was already going to sleep, so I didn't even have time to do the mind block thingy." "Fine," Otis snapped. _Someones a little grouchy. _

_A while afterwards..._

"We are beginning to land; you can take your seat belts off now," A lady from the airplane staff said with boredom dripping off her voice. Otis and I then, as the lady said we could do, took off our seat belts. "Hey, Otis, what kinda place are we gonna live at?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be an old apartment. "We might live at my friend's house if he lets, or we might move to a nearby house." "Okay!," I said with enthusiasm. _Yay, no old apartments this time! _

"Please take all of your belongings and go to the exit nearest to you," The lady said. We picked up all of our things and headed down the stairs to the hot summer sun, going to our designated cab. We went into the cab and the driver drove us off to Bathory. . .

_Arriving at Bathory:_

Otis payed the cab driver and both of us got our stuff out of the back trunk, heading towards his friend's house. '**Ding, Dong!,'** Rang the bell. The lady that opened the door was about 5'7, with wavy hair, freckles, and she looked about in her mid-30's. "Hello, how are you Otis?" She said. "Nelly, where's Tomas?" "He and Mellina died... about 5-8 years ago from a fire that destroyed the house." Nelly said looking sad. "Then... what happened to Vlad?," Otis said looking baffled that the Tomas and Mellina people died. "He's with his friend Henry." "Okay, so are you his guardian now then?" Otis said, he was still shocked. "Yes." "Thank you, we'll be leaving because we need to get a place..." With that, we walked away carrying our belongings... "Wait," Nelly yelled. Otis and I turned around. "Why are you back here Otis?" "I got a new teaching job at the high school here and I wanted to see how Tomas and his family was..." "Otis come visit on September 5th will you, we have some catching up to do," Nelly said blushing a little. "Will do."

After that encounter, Otis called a cab and we were driven off to a lakeside hotel, it was a couple of minutes away from Nelly's. Otis got us 2 king bed hotel rooms that were right next to each other, both had 2 black dressers, one big screened TV, a blood red desk, and a bathroom with a big hot tub. When I went to my room, I immediately put all of my items on the floor or desk, and I jump/slammed down on the plushy, soft king bed. I fell asleep dreaming about what would happen on the day me and Vladimir Tod would meet. . .

**A/N: How'd you like it? Boring? Awesome? Love? Hate? So-so? Review!~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Henry

The Life of Naxx Septix

**A/N: Nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Naxx! XD I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer either. Most of the other characters I don't own too...**

_**Chapter 2: Henry **_

_**The All-Knowning-ish Narrator POV**_

Naxx Septix was snoring softly in her king bed at the hotel she and her uncle Otis was staying in. While Naxx was sleeping, Otis was in the room left of her's, he was laying in his own king bed and he was lightly breathing, like Naxx, Otis was sleeping.

_**Naxx POV**_

I was sleeping and dreaming about a memory of the day when my parents died...

_It was a regular day like any other day in my 8-year-old life; waking up, brushing my teeth, having a little bath, and changing into a red+black outfit full of shadowy roses. I went skipping downstairs and was greeted by the delicious scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes splattered with blood. I rushed to my seat and saw my Buffy The Vampire Slayer plate. I sat down and my mom put my breakfast on the plate. A little after, my dad appeared, he sat to my right, and my mom on his right. I then started to dine on the breakfast, pancakes were harmed, eggs were scrambled, and bacon was crunched down without a second thought. **Beep, Beep!** The bus. "Bye Mommy, Daddy!," I said cheerfully. "Bye, Naxx!," They called back in unison. I hurriedly exited the house and jumped into my school bus; I sat down with my friends. _

_I went to all of my morning classes that consisted of History, Science, and Art. I did everything I was supposed to do, I was being a good girl. In my Math class before lunch, I was called to the office to bring all of my stuff with me. As usual, every kid in my class suspected I did something I wasn't supposed to do, there's always a reason to be sent to the office. "Oohh, Naxxy did something naughty!," Alison, the meanest and snobbiest girl in my class yelled mockingly. "I did not!" "Naxx please just go," My teacher said tiredly. I gathered all of my stuff and walked to the office. I thought about all the reasons why I would be called to the office today... "Naxx!," A strange man called out. He had black, short hair, deep, dark brown eyes that had more black than brown, he was like really taller than me, and he had this sad air around him like he was gonna say something that was unthinkable to him. "Naxx, I'm your mom's brother; your uncle." "Okay, so why are you here uncle," I asked with childish innocence. "Your parents, died... in a hit and run." "Whaaa... What!," I screeched out. "Your lying!," I screamed, before he could say anything else, I ran off to my house. I was trying to blink back tears. As I entered the house, I saw a mysterious man in a black coat and he had a creepy smile that made me scream in a terrified tone. He quickly dropped something in my hand and flitted off. The last words I heard before I blacked out was, "You're different, you've been chosen! Don't go against destiny, you'll regret it. Find him and don't forget who you are, your life will make more sense than. You are the key to him, he is your lock."_

The dream ended quickly, it always did. I thought about what the mysterious and creepy smile guy said, "You are the key to him, he is your lock." _Who was he? Am I destined to wait for him to unlock me somehow? _I figured I should just sit up and get changed. That was exactly what I did. I dressed in a simple, silk, black dress with my favorite rose patterns. I picked up my blood red and black key necklace, I put in on. I always wore it, only sometimes would I get it off before falling asleep. The key's blood red part was a rose that was on it's supposed to be hole part, it looked as if the rose was bleeding drops down on the black background part. To top off the outfit, I put on blood red heels, and rose earrings that were also blood red. I smiled to myself in the full length mirror, I looked hott! I walked out of my room and knocked on Otis' door. "Otis, wake up, we have a full day ahead of us!," I yelled softly through the door. "Wait, I'm gonna go take a shower first." "Kay," I answered back. _Otis is always having me wait for him. Some things never change no matter wherever you go... _Bored, I went back in my room and turned on the TV, I was channel surfing by the time Otis went in my room. "What are we gonna do today?," I asked not really caring what we were gonna do. "I have to go and get class plans, planned. You are free to do whatever you what for today." "Well, what is there to do here?," I asked, already bored of the hotel. "I don't know, go window shopping, walk around..." Otis trailed off, he never knew the exact thing I wanted to do. "I guess I'll just walk around then," I said heading out of my room with Otis following me out. We walked outside and went off in different directions. I strolled around taking in the night air around me. _Most of us vampires or half-vampires liked a nocturnal schedule. Otis and I were no different, well except the fact that I'm half-vampire that is. I hated the fact that I was and always will be, different from everyone else just because of the whole half-vampire, half-human thing... Otis told me that there was only one other half-vampire that he knew besides me... I wonder who it was... _

With my mind on other things, it was no wonder that I bumped into something. I blinked trying to get back from being in my thoughts. When my mind and eyesight cleared, I saw I had not bumped into a thing, but a person! I looked down at the ground. "Omigosh, sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going!," I said trying to sound like a confused girl. When I didn't here an answer, I looked up slowly and saw a human drudge, I could tell because of his odd blood. Apparently, the drudge was looking at me, he was checking me out... _Eww, I did not need a drudge boyfriend! _"Um, hello?," I said, "Is anyone in there?," I continued and knocked my fist on his head very softly so I wouldn't hurt him. "Ohh, yeah, hi," He said still a little shocked, is what I guessed. "Okay, so you're not brain dead, great!," I said pretending to be cheerful.

"Yeah, never was... I'm Henry McMillan. I live over there," He said trying to play it cool and pointing to a tan house by the sidewalk we were on. "Uhh, … I'm Naxx Septix, I'm new here," I said hoping he wouldn't try to play tour guide with me, it seemed very likely he would though... "Do you want me to show you around, I know all of the coolest places to hang out," He said, _cocky and confident, just what I needed... Not..._ "Sure, that sounds okay."

"What grade are you going to be in after summers over?," He asked suddenly, I quickly used my vamp powers and slipped into his mind trying to find out what grade he was in, but, I felt a presence in his mind so, I immediately I backed out.

"I'm going to start 9th grade, I'm 14," I said. "Cool, I'm going to be in 9th grade too!," He said with extreme enthusiasm. I felt his mood drop very fast, I think his master was calling for him. "Uhh, sorry but, I can't give you a tour around Bathory yet, I have plans today," He said, he seemed to not like having to go. "I guess I'll see you later than, see ya'," I said acting like I could care less, _Henry seemed interesting, I mean who would have a 14-year-old drudge? _I turned around and walked away back to the hotel, to the TV in my room!

**A/N: Like? R&R! I tried to make this longer! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampires Bite

**The Life of Naxx Septix**

**A/N: Some things I put in this chapter is randomly made up by me... so I wouldn't look it up to see if it's real.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I don't own the Internet, I'd be rich than! I don't own any Vocaloid stuff either. I own most things besides it. :3**

_**Chapter 3: Vampires Bite**_

After I got bored of watching TV, I turned on my laptop. My laptop was dark, midnight black with my favorite color, blood red, stenciled in like roses. As I was looking at my laptop I thought, _Who doesn't like roses; people who hate flowers? _On my laptop's screen I saw the username thing, so I clicked on my picture icon, and logged in my laptop. The laptop showed my Luka Megurine Vocaloid picture, it was her with a pink toy bunny, the picture wasn't that big so the rest of the computer screen was black. I started up the Internet, got on the search engine, and searched some of my favorite vampire movies. After a couple of the movies I started to get bored so, I went on a chatbox site. I was already logged on to the site, I went on my most popular chatbox; _Vampires Bite_. _Vampires Bite_ was created by me to chat with all of my friends that I made while traveling all over the world with Otis, though some other people that I don't know in real life will pop in. Usually most of my friends on the chat get along really well. Sometimes once in a while, they piss each other off by offending comments or because they don't agree with what the other said. Take for instance, last week, Sky and Rix were in an argument over cheese that changed into an argument about life, than weight, than Sky's debate went like this:

_Sky204: cheese is stinky ._

_RixOwns: who cares u can eat it :P_

_Sky204: life isnt bout eating all the time o-o_

_RixOwns: it is 4 me _

_Sky204: ya cuz ur like, 500 pounds ._

_RixOwns: like ur mom! owo_

_Random429: OWNAGE! :P_

_Sky204: (no commnet) __**[spelling errors in chat to, fast typing causes that -.-]**_

That was pretty much how it started/ended. _Sky started it and Rix's friend Damon ended it..._ Back to the point, I went on the chat and started chatting with Sky and Emmy:

_**NaxxVamp8 has entered the chat.**_

_Sky204: hey naxx! XD_

_EmeraldEm: hey naxxy! :)_

_NaxxVamp8: heyy, girrlss! :3_

_Sky204: naxx where r u now?_

_EmeraldEm: ya, where did you land?_

_NaxxVamp8: im in a town called bathory, its in north annmericac, I think?_

_NaxxVamp8: oops, *north america_

_**MinaDrac6 has entered the chat.**_

_NaxxVamp8: heyyy_

_Sky204: heyyyy_

_EmeraldEm: heyyyyy_

_MinaDrac6: -giggles- hey!_

_MinaDrac6: so ur in bathory now, nax?_

_NaxxVamp8: yep, why?_

_MinaDrac6: I have a cuz tht lives ther_

_NaxxVamp8: realy? Who is it?_

_MinaDrac6: hes henry mcmillan_

_NaxxVamp8: srsly? I just met some1 with tht name_

_MinaDrac6: did he like, all out flirt with u 4 the hole convo?_

_NaxxVamp8: ya, and he was like, 1 of those pops -.-_

_MinaDrac6: ikr he is always lik tht to every girl he meets o_o_

_EmeraldEm: dam, ugh, my mom told me 2 turn off the laptop and do my hw! D:_

_Sky204: want me to go to ur house n help u?_

_EmeraldEm: rly, YAY!_

_MinaDrac6: LOL_

_NaxxVamp8: lol.._

_Sky204: brb, l8tr girlss_

_NaxxVamp8: cya_

_MinaDrac6: l8trs_

_**Sky204 has logged off of the chat.**_

_EmeraldEm: gtg by!_

_MinaDrac6: byy_

_NaxxVamp8: l8tr.._

_**EmeraldEm has logged off of the chat.**_

_NaxxVamp8: what do ya wanna do now?_

_MinaDrac6: idk, I gtg now 2... curfew... :(_

_NaxxVamp8: kk, im me l8tr! _

_MinaDrac6: k, ccya_

_**MinaDrac6 has logged off of the chat.**_

_**NaxxVamp8 has logged off of the chat.**_

I logged off of _Vampires Bite _and searched for any gothic or vampy hangouts. It seemed that the most gothic/vampy hangout was in Stokerton, it was called the Crypt. _Hmm, I'll go there tomorrow if I don't have any plans. _I looked at the clock on the laptop, it read, 3:45AM, I had more time than I thought. I walked over to Otis' room because I'm pretty sure that normal high school teachers wouldn't be in the school at 3 in the morning. **Knock, Knock! **Otis opened the door and led me inside his room as he closed the door behind him. "What, Naxx?," He asked tiredly. "Hey Otis, when did you get back anyway?," I asked questioning him. "I came back here like, at 9PM," He said. "What the hell, I thought teachers were supposed to work until like, 11PM or something," I said in mock shock. _Hehehe, that rhymed! _"That's only in other parts of the world, Naxx," He said trying not to smirk at me. "Well, whatever, I'm gonna go to sleep before it's sunrise," I said yawning a bit. "Good night," He said smiling. "I'm sure it's supposed to be phrased, 'Good Morning,'" I said while walking back to my room. Before I went to sleep, I closed my laptop, put it on the desk, and plopped down on the king bed.

**A/N: How was it? My fav part of it was the chatbox thing! Plus if there are a lot of people that want me to really make it, then, pm/im me sometime! If I have time I'll try to make it and if I do make it, I'll try to get Naxx's username! XD**

**Naxx: R&R! Azyvli[that's me!] needs it so she knows if people like/dislike it so she can continue! **


	4. Chapter 4: Another Meeting

**The Life of Naxx Septix**

**A/N: The chapters after this will take a while to upload because school is starting up again for me tomorrow and I can't use my laptop or any computer on school nights… -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CoVT characters at all. I own everything that is obviously mine, like Naxx.**

_**Chapter 4: Another Meeting**_

As I lay in bed, I thought about when I would meet Vlad again. _It seems as if I've been thinking about him more and more since arriving here. _I thought about what day it was today; August 8th. _I have to wait like, 10 more days until I meet Vlad at the start of school. _I lie there for a while, then, because I knew I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep, I looked at the alarm clock to my left that was on the mini-dresser, it read; 7:58AM. _Okay, no more staying here and getting bored out of my mind, I can finally leave! YAY!_

I changed out of my clothes, put sunscreen on for my skin, and changed into black jeans; a red shirt that looked like blood was sprayed on it, plus, my favorite black and red shoes. _All vampires needed to wear sunscreen because if we didn't, our skin would be badly burned for a while until our fast healing abilities would kick in. It was also so we could actually blend in with the humans. _I grabbed my bag, filled it with all of my stuff that I thought I would need today, and walked out of the door. I closed the door.

Walking to Otis' room, I knocked on his door. **Knock, knock! **When he didn't answer, I searched for his mind. He wasn't in close enough range for me to send his thoughts. _Otis probably left and went to do his school planning. He probably left like, some minutes ago too. _

I left the hotel with nothing else to do but walk around again. I started to walk off in a random direction again. Again, I thought about MinaDrac6. _I don't know who she is in real life but. She told us that her name is Liza and that she didn't like being called Liza, call her Mina instead. Then, she said that it really didn't matter what me or anyone else called her. _I trailed off into my thoughts. As always, when walking and being lost in my thoughts, I just had to bump into someone, again.

"Do you keep bumping into me on purpose," Henry said while trying to fight off a smirk so I wouldn't think of him to be rude. "No, I just like to keep wondering around here," I said using sarcasm. "Okay, if you say so," He said not giving up.

"Hey, can I ask you something?," I asked, playing up the innocent act. "Sure, though I have a very good guess on what it'll be." _I really don't need to be someone who can read thoughts; it's really obvious what he's thinking. _"Do you have a girlfriend?," I asked faking curiosity. "No, but do wanna be it?," He asked with a little hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Nah, but you are so easy to fool!," I said laughing and wiping tears off my eyes, "Okay, The real question is; do you have a cousin named Liza, but she likes to be called Mina?," I said. "Yeah how do you know that?," He said looking curious. "I met her online, she told me about you once she knew where I was," I had stopped laughing a while ago. "Cool, did she say anything about me?"_This is getting awkward.. _"Umm, well… She said that you basically flirt with every girl you meet," I said.

I started giggling at how his face just dropped at hearing my words. It went from curious to a 'wtf, is she serious' face. "What the hell? She really said that to you about me?" "Yeah, she did," I said still giggling at him. _His face reddened. _"She is dead!," He muttered angrily and ran to his home. I watched him leave. _Guess I'm going to have chat to Mina about this, problem… I wonder why he ran to his house though… _

I checked my phone's clock; 9:28AM. _Great, more time to kill for me. What can you do for fun in this boring town? _I searched using the Internet on my phone for the address of the Crypt. _Wow… It's in Stokerton… Miles away from here… Damn…. _I walked around; trying to find the high school Otis told me I would be going to and that he would be working at. _Bathory High…. _I once again, searched on my phone for where Bathory High would be. _Some blocks away… Not bad…_

I flitted with my vampire speed to the school. _Some lights were on, I saw some shadows of teachers too. Reaching out with my mind, I sought out Otis. Found him! Otis, what do I do, I'm bored, I whined to his thoughts. You can help me plan my schedule if you're that bored, he thought back. Sure, not like I got anyone to hang out with yet, I thought. Meet me at the main entrance to the school, he thought to me. _

I walked over to where the school's sign was at; _schools almost always have the main door by the sign. _"Naxx, come," Otis said coming into view. I headed over to him, following him to his classroom or his office; whichever one. "Not much to work with, but at least it's something," He said going in his office.

I stayed silent, I didn't know what else to say to him. _Okay, Naxx, I need you to sort out these student files, in ABC order by last name, they're for my Mythology class. Am I gonna be in it? You'll be in my 3__rd__ period, Otis thought. Okay!, I answered cheerfully, I'm glad I don't have to spend the school day not knowing anyone. _

I started to sort out the files, I saw Henry's name and I saw 'Vladimir Tod' on one very small file. I glanced around, Otis was distracted with his work, I snuck I peek into his Vlad's file. _Nothing, there was barely anything teachers had to say about him. Odd, usually teachers had loads to say about every student; rude, nice, quiet, anything. For some reason, teachers just didn't know what to say about him. _

"Ahem, I would like it better if you didn't check random peoples' school files, Naxx," Otis suddenly said. I jumped, surprised. I quickly placed everything back in Vlad's file, "Sorry couldn't help myself," I said blushing slightly at being caught. "Okay, just don't do it again Naxx," He said; _I almost always checked Otis' random files about students, always curious about what I would have to face next. _

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Like? Naxx just likes to find out anything she can, she doesn't like not knowing what happens next.**

**Naxx: Durr, Who doesn't want to know what happens to themselves?**

**Me: Some people, UNLIKE YOU, like surprises!**

**Naxx: R&R!**

**Me: Don't change the topic!**

**Naxx: Whatever…**

**Me: She who I have to share my mind with?**

**Naxx: Better than nothing!**

**Me: Okay, so, what I was saying at the beginning of this chapter, I have school, I can't use a computer on school nights, so sorry… I can't control the rules my mom made; she thinks I'll go dumb by being a gamer/Internet user 24/7. I'll try to get more chapters made up for you alls! Sadly, a good chapter needs thought put in it… DX**

**Naxx: Well, I just wanna say something before I'm locked up in Azyvli's head; Bye-byes! See ya next time!**

**Me: Oh, yeah, sorry if this chapter is short, I gotta think of more ideas… BYE, until next time!~3333**


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**The Life of Naxx Septix**

**A/N: In this chapter you will find out how Otis is Naxx's uncle. XD Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CoVT, Toyota, or anything that is not obviously mine. Naxx belongs to me!**

_**Chapter 5: Family**_

The rest of the day until 8PM followed with me continuing to help Otis sort and organize files. _Boring as HELL! Only good part about helping Otis was that it was actually something to do; wasting away in a hotel room would not be something to do. _"Naxx, let's go!," Otis hollered; _always cranky after almost a day full of work. _"Coming," I said while running up to the car he bought. _Otis probably bought it on the first day here after I woke up. OMFG! The car is a sleek black, small Toyota! I love Toyota cars! Otis does too but, he barely gets them.. Toyota vehicles are so speedy! Toyota cars are my favorite because of their speed; even though I can't drive yet, Otis sometimes speeds up when there's no other car in sight! _

As I was wrapped up in my thoughts, I opened the passenger door, sat down, and seat belted in. _Otis, don't control me!, I thought madly to Otis. You wouldn't go and it wasn't like I was going to wait all night!, he replied with a 'durrr' tone. Okay, whatever; drive! _

Otis started the engine and drove to the hotel. He drove extra, extra, slow, probably because he's still mad at me! _Rawr, Grrr! You are driving slow on purpose! I am doing no such thing!, he said matter-of-factly. _I stayed silent, watching as the hotel slowly came into view. _It. Was. Agonizing! I have never, ever, hated being in a Toyota ever! They should have a mph minimum! _

As soon as the car stopped in the hotel parking lot, I ran out the door, and up to my room. I swiftly locked the door, went in the bathroom, changed out of my clothes, and started the hot water; I was going to try to take a relaxing hot bath.

_Being near Otis can be like a safety hazard with all of the stress he can give you! _

I lie down in the tub that was filling up with hot water. Taking out a relaxing strawberry fragrance thing, I placed it by the tub, soon the bathroom was smelling like strawberries.

_I've been living with Otis for about 5 or 6 years, he knows almost everything about me. I remember when I was like 7-years-old, my parents and I visited him in Siberia. _

_I liked it there, there was many of vampires and humans there. _

_For some reason, no one even suspected me of being a half-vampire, it was just never heard of. Back then I didn't know a lot about being different from every other normal human around me. _

_My mother was a vampire, my dad a human. My mom said that they met in Siberia, he the slayer, she the vampire. Mother said Dad couldn't kill her, many other slayers tried before him, and they ended up as Mother's snack. She sometimes chuckles when she tells me that, I never knew why._

_Dad always kept trying to kill Mother, it was his job given to him by his family. He still sometimes tried to kill Mother, he never won, he still tried even though they loved each other. _

_Mother didn't try to kill Dad, if she did, he would have been dead. She really loved him so she never tried, she just dodged his attacks._

_Though some of Dad's family, like Otis, turned into a vampire, Dad didn't like it when his some of his relatives were turned. Otis, like most before him, didn't know about vampires until he was turned, he didn't get to know because only the families' slayers knew. Sometimes, vampires targeted slayer's relatives to be turned, it was a way of revenge for them. Otis was targeted because he is my father's brother, my uncle in human terms. Its seems as though Otis was in my school's emergency contact if anything ever happened to my parents. So I think the school called Otis as soon as they heard that my parents died. _

_No one knows how they died, just that they did._

_There was just too many ways they could have died, they just don't know which one..._

**A/N: Thanks for reading, SORRY for the shortness... Though in my opinion, it was a pretty good chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can! I. Am. Thinking. Of. New. Ideas!**

_**Naxx: R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Some of the Truth

**The Life of Naxx Septix**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... I've been very busy with RL. I've also been busy with a writing contest too! I'll try to update every week on Saturday or Sunday after the contest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CoVT. I only own characters that are obviously mine, like Naxx.**

_**Chapter 6: Some of the Truth**_

I climbed out of the bathtub, put fuzzy slippers on, got my towel wrapped around me, and looked in my little, movable closet. _Otis gave it to me when I first started living with him. I've never been away from Otis for more than some hours since we started living together. He knows me more than anyone else, that's how he knows how to piss me off. Wait... Now that I think about it, last year I stayed with Vikas for like, almost a year... I never questioned him about it... Otis never mentioned it either and it seemed like he was sad when he came back. We also had to move a lot after that.. Why haven't I ever asked him about it yet?_

As I was thinking about all of this, I randomly grabbed a pair of silky black jeans, and a black silky shirt with a soft full moon outline on it. I dropped the towel and put my outfit on. I snatched my comb and straightened my wet hair. My icy blue tips glimmered and shone in the mirror. _Yeah, vampires can be seen in the mirror objects too... Stupid vampire stories. _After drying my wet hair and making it so it wasn't dripping anymore, I put the hairdryer back in it's circle holder. Walking out of the bathroom, I put my socks on, and got my shoes fitted on my feet. I strode over to the main door in my room and went out. Without stopping, I headed to Otis' room. **Knock, knock! **

"Otis, I need to talk to you," I shouted to Otis' room's door.

When I didn't get a reply, I said, "Now!"

"Okay, just stop shouting, you'll give us unwanted attention," He said while opening the door and gesturing for me to enter.

I come into Otis' room and spot a chair. I head over to the chair to sit down. Otis sits down on the chair in front of me.

"Well, what do you wish to talk about?"

"Remember when I stayed with Vikas for about a year?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering where you went..."

"And why must you know, Naxx?"

"Because..."

"Because... What?"

"I was just wondering," I pout.

"If you must know, I was here."

"Then why are we here if you've been here last year?"

"I decided I should stay and I'm your guardian so I brought you with me."

"What did you do here that made you decide to come back?"

"A boy," Otis says without giving me anymore information.

"Are you going to tell me the full truth to this?"

"I will sometime, just not now."

"Why not now," I say back.

"Because of several reasons, Naxx. I will tell you when you prove worthy."

"Fine..."

I stride out of Otis' room and to my room. Closing the door, I spot an item popping out because of it's shine in my bag.

With the door to my room now shut, I walk over to my bag to check out this shiny object. I kneel down and pick up what looks like a blood red gem on a black ring. _I don't remember this..._

**A/N: Sorry if it was shorter than usual. I just wanted to give you all a chapter. I'll try to update sooner!~**

**_See ya next chapter!~_**

_**Azyvli~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Object

**The Life of Naxx Septix**

**A/N: Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait. I know I put it on hiatus status but whatever... I'll have that removed. I really need some more ideas too... I might not be updating on Saturday or Sunday once a week because of many reasons. What I will do is make a Valentine3 Special. Be on the alert for that.**

**Disclaimer: CoVT is not mine. Naxx is mine as well as any OC I make.**

_**Chapter 7: Strange Object**_

The ring had a strange glow that reminded me of blood. Not knowing what else to do with it, I tried it on my right hand index finger. _A perfect fit. _It was as if the ring was made just for me. I sat there gazing adoringly at the ring. _Guess it's mine now. _

I stood up and got my laptop to log on to my chat.

**NaxxVamp8 has entered the chat.**

_Sky204: UR ON!_

_EmeraldEm: YAY -happy dance-_

_NaxxVamp8: hey..._

_EmeraldEm: when do u hav 2 go 2 school?_

_NaxxVamp8: in like, 2 days_

_Sky204: LUCKY!_

_Random429: dam.._

_RixOwns: dam rite._

_NaxxVamp8: duh cuz im dif time_

_NaxxVamp8: hey almost everyones on cept drac_

_Random429: she jus left_

_Sky204: she told us to tell u tht shes got a big-ass project for school_

_EmeraldEm: n its all week_

_Random429: gtg hw AGAIN... _

_RixOwns: dumdass shoulda don it b4 :P_

**Random429 has logged off of the chat.**

_EmeraldEm: do u ever stfu?_

_RixOwns: no :)_

_Sky204: grow up rix_

_RixOwns: y dont u?_

_Sky204: stfu_

**Sky204 has logged off of the chat.**

_EmeraldEm: srsly! DX gtg ima go to skys_

**EmeraldEm has logged off of the chat.**

_NaxxVamp8: nice job rix_

_RixOwns: welcom ;)_

_NaxxVamp8: -gags-_

_NaxxVamp8: well... txt me when drac gets on..._

_RixOwns: nah... she said she'll log on in a lil_

_NaxxVamp8: fine..._

_**Countless messages passed between Rix and I before MinaDrac6 finally logged on.**_

_MinaDrac6: sry 4 the wait..._

_NaxxVamp8: no prob_

_RixOwns: cya_

**RixOwns has logged off of the chat.**

_MinaDrac6: so whats up?_

_NaxxVamp8: I found a ring in my purse..._

_MinaDrac6: ok... whose is it?_

_NaxxVamp8: idk I just found it a while ago._

_MinaDrac6: what does it look like?_

_NaxxVamp8: black ring with a blood red glowing gem thing -its shiny too + it fits exactly on my finger..._

_MinaDrac6: did any1 go in ur purse 2day?_

_NaxxVamp8: nope... _

_MinaDrac6: wait... I think I know what it is... heres the link -[link]_

_**I pressed the link and it sent me to a site all about it. It seems like the ring is a mystical ring that is in most really old vampire stories. It was first heard of in the vampire story made in a deserted little town. Supposedly a vampire created it and the ring gives the wearer a power of some sort. No one knows what the mythical power is. People have tried to find it but no one has had any luck. The only duplicate of it is in the deserted little town with the person who made the story. A warning was placed on it, Thou take this and perish. The duplicate ring has never been stolen because the first time someone tried to hold, they had been reduced to a hysteric and mindless human. **_

_**I bookmarked the page and got back to the chat.**_

_MinaDrac6: weird rite?_

_NaxxVamp8: it looks like it but ive never seen the ring before today.._

_MinaDrac6: ive seen it a million times..._

_NaxxVamp8: how? _

_MinaDrac6: umm... my great-great-grandfather was the first guy to try to pick it up... he was put in a mental hospital after that... :(_

_NaxxVamp8: sry... _

_MinaDrac6: u don't need to be sry... u didn't do anything..._

_MinaDrac6: OMFG my lil brother is coming... GTG!_

**MinaDrac6 has logged off of the chat.**

_NaxxVamp8: damn..._

I logged off and closed the laptop.

_At least I know what the ring is now... _

**Well I hoped all of you liked. **

_See ya next chapter!~_

_**Azyvli~**_


	8. Chapter 8: First Day

**The Life of Naxx Septix**

**A/N: Update day! Hope you like the chapter! Valentine Special will be up next week!**

***Edit* The Valentine special is part of a side story about holiday specials called: The Life of Naxx Septix: Holiday Special. I do this so you(the reader) and I(the author) don't get confused with what is happening.**

**Disclaimer: CoVT is not owned by me. Naxx is owned by yours truly.**

_**Chapter 8: First Day**_

After I closed my laptop I put it on the dresser and went to sleep.

_Dream:_

"_Naxx, Naxx?" A familiar voice said shaking me slightly._

_I opened my eyes to see Vladimir._

_He was hovering over me._

"_Hey Vladimir." I said._

_I slowly got myself up so I was in a sitting position._

_Vladimir backed up to give me space._

"_Hey." He replies._

_I look around our surroundings: a new area._

"_Where are we now?"_

"_Front of Bathory High." Vlad answers._

"_Okay... When does school start anyway?" I ask._

"_In the morning."_

"_Seriously! That's not what I meant... What I mean is; what day does school start?" I said elbowing him for the stupid reply._

"_I am serious... School starts in the morning-this morning!"_

_I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment._

"_Oops... Sorry..." I say fidgeting my fingers._

"_Can I call you Vlad instead of Vladimir?" I continue._

_He blushes a deep red for some reason unknown to me._

"_S-Sure... I d-don't mi-mind... Everyone calls me Vlad..." He said softly._

"_Okay; thanks!" I say smiling with content._

_Vlad's blush deepens even more._

"_So... Are you just gonna sit there all night?" I ask._

_Vlad stands up and helps me upright._

"_I'll just... show you around... I guess..." Vlad trails off._

_Vlad shows me the school ground and tells me where to meet up. He also told me about the teachers as well as the students._

_After the tour he shows me tricks he learned and I showed him mine._

_I animorphed into a bat._

_**Very stereotypical of me.** _

"_How did you learn that?" He asks me in awe._

"_My real uncle taught me." _

"_Is he a... Vampire?" Vlad whispers quizzically.  
>"Yeah... He taught me a lot of things about being a vampire."<em>

"_I wish I had someone like that..." Vlad says wistfully._

"_After school... Do you want to come hang out with me?" I invite him._

_He grins happily._

"_I might take you up on that."_

_**Knock, knock.**_

"_My uncle must be trying to wake me up... I'll see you in a few. Bye Vlad!" I say and wave goodbye._

"_Bye Naxx" Vlad says._

_**My dream-like stage disappears into pitch black and I open my eyes into reality.**_

"I'm up! Wait a little!" I holler.

"Hurry up! They're expecting me in 15 minutes!"

I kick off my blanket and do my daily everyday bathroom needs.

Five minutes and a shower later I'm ready to get my outfit.

I walk over to my mobile closet and zip it open.

I pick a black blouse, a black pair of jeans, and knee high black boots.

I finish changing and put on my necklace.

A black messenger backpack is placed by the door.

I sling it on and head to Otis' room.

I arrive there and see him standing by the door.

"Let's go." I say walking towards the exit.

Otis trails behind me.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(They're at the front of the high school)

I step out of the car and shut the door.

"Naxx, I'll be heading to my class... Don't cause too much trouble this time..." Otis said leaving.

"It was one time... I think..." I mutter.

I go to the front door and lean against the wall to wait for Vlad.

I see from afar Vlad, Henry, and a guy unknown to me.

A girl yells to Henry and he leaves Vlad to join them.

Vlad and the unknown guy chat for a while then he leaves too.

"Hey Vlad!" I shout waving to him.

I see Henry look up in interest to why anyone would talk to Vlad.

He looks at me and gives a questioning look as to why I would know Vlad. He shrugs it off and gives a small wave in my direction.

Vlad heads over to me and leans on the other wall.

"Hey." He says as shy as ever.

"So... both of us really do exist... Such a coincidence.." I mutter. "So I'm not as crazy as I thought."

"Yeah... I guess I'm not either..." He chuckles enthusiastically.

"You still up for after school?" I ask.

"Umm... Can I bring one other person? He's new here and well... His cousin sorta... Ditched him.."

"Is he an 'outsider'?"

"Yeah.." He said.

"Sure but we won't be able to do anything fun..." I said pouting.

We look at each other and start laughing.

"Vlad?" Someone said with a familiar voice.

"Wha... What?" He asked gasping for breath.

"How do you know Naxx?" Otis said.

"Mr. Otis!" He exclaims shocked.

Both of us stop laughing and give each other a quizzical look.

**Hmm... Trouble arises? Maybe... Maybe not...**

**The Valentine Special posted next week will be like when it was Valentine's in Eighth Grade Bites except Naxx is in it. It takes place in Otis' classroom when he was a substitute.**

**Hope you liked! **

_**Azyvli~**_


	9. Author Note

**Author's Note: *Edit***

**Sorry for this... I'm very sure most of you would rather read the next chapter of this FanFic... I am going to not be updating any of my stories for a while(maybe 2-4 weeks) I have already way too much stuff to do(read, homework, tests, waiting for the contest winner details I did last month, more homework, school, acting like a dumbass for entertainment, etc) This long break of mine is for me to come up with new ideas for this and my other stories to come. When I get back to updating one chapter will probably have 2 chapters because I don't want the chapter thing to be messed up. I won't be hanging the chapters over your heads because you won't review either(even though I squeal with joy inside every time I get one) Last of all... I do have a life(although a very lame one) I do have responsibilities(even though I dread them) I am a reader as well(more muse! more ideas!) I can only update on days when I'm not at school(boo!) Just so I won't eliminate all of my(not-so-long) list of fans, I have the next chapter's beginnings started for all of my main projects: The Life of Naxx Septix(TLoNS) and Half Princess(HP) *I am very, extremely pleased with all of the hits/visitors I got for all of my stories on the month of February(last month) that just makes me go all smiley the whole day :D I will try to keep my muse up; you guys made it go like, muse: +500! I will try to get chapters made and updated when I am ready to post it!~***

**I'll try to be back before I get on anyone's hate list(sadly I'm already on my own) **

**Be back before I'm counted as totally gone,**

**Azyvli~ **


	10. Chapter 9:Snelgrove Chapter 10:Meredith

**A/N: Sorry for the huge break... Real Life issues in the way... and I'm planning to make even more stories too... The update schedule is gonna be about 1-3 weeks at most... This chapter is chapters 9 and 10 :) Double digits baby!~ xD On to the chapter!~ For those who forgot what happened last time; Otis found out that Naxx and Vlad know each other and he wants to know how.**

_**Chapter 9: Snelgrove**_

"Hey... Unc-Mr. Otis..." I say.

"How come you know Mr. Otis?" Vlad asks beside me. "I thought you were new here; Naxx?"

"Well... Er.. You see..."

Otis looks at me.

"How did you meet Vladimir, Naxx?" He said.

I looked over to Vlad; I just knew he was gonna start asking me something else.

"God... Both of you shut up! I can't answer anything if one of you keeps trying to interrupt me!" I hissed.

Vlad and Otis simultaneously glare at me.

"Good.. Now... I'm Otis' niece and I really am new to Bathory. I just met Vlad a while ago too." I told them.

"Otis, there's 10 minutes until homeroom starts. We need you to go to your class to prepare!" A balding old guy that was walking up to us said.

"Right away, Principal Snelgrove." Otis replied before hastily striding away.

Snelgrove turned to look at Vlad.

"Mr. Tod." Snelgrove sneers. "You best behave if you're wanting to get through this year without any... Issues."

_I'm dying from his cheesy odor... Help me... _Vlad thought to me.

_Same here... Ugh... Guy's got something stinky going on..._

"Mr. Tod, are you listening?"

"Uhh... Yeah... I'm listening."

Snelgrove looked at me now. "Your uncle wouldn't want you befriending a troublemaker on your first day here."

"Otis didn't seem to mind him talking to me." I say.

_What did you do to get on his hat list?_

"Otis wouldn't go to such lengths to rid of unwanted.. Trash." Snelgrove glowered at Vlad.

With that said, Snelgrove, thankfully, made our day better by finally leaving towards the school.

_He thinks I made a teacher fall..._

_Unreasonable much.._

**Now for chapter 10 where you meet a certain pink wearing girl!~**

_**Chapter 10: Meredith**_

_Yeah... And why are we mind-chatting when we can just talk out loud?_

_I don't know.._

"Naxx, do you want me to help you get your schedule?" He asked quietly.

"Sure."

_(time skip to homeroom)_

Turns out that Vlad and I have all of the same classes so, we were walking to homeroom.

"Hi Vlad."

Vlad and I turned around to see his crush, Meredith.

"H-h-hi Meredith." He stammered out.

"Who's your friend?" She asked curiously.

"Naxx." He said and I gave a slight wave.

"Meredith, Meredith Brookstone." She said happily.

"Where's your homeroom Meredith?" I ask curious.

She pointed to the classroom Vlad and I were headed to.

"That's where our homeroom is too." Vlad cut in.

The bell rang signaling that we were almost late to homeroom.

"Time to go, I guess." I gestured to the door.

Meredith stepped inside and was instantly surrounded by a group of girls chattering away.

Vlad walked inside and dodged the group of girls before walking to a desk in the back row.

Everyone near him moved to a desk far away from him like he was some sort of rat with plague.

I decided that Vlad would probably need more company than Meredith and her group of friends so, I sat in the desk to his side.

Vlad must've noticed me sitting next to him because he looked up in my direction.

I smiled. _You seemed sorta lonely back here once everyone parted ways from your general area._

_Not really. It's always been like this._

_Well... That must bite._

Vlad and I looked at each other and burst out giggling madly; this was gonna be one hell of a year!

**Shorter than average but... Better than nothing? Bad for me since that last part was gonna be in the next chapter... Oh well... Til next time!~ Read and Review Please!~ … Even my other amin story with only 3 chapters and an author note(like the one I put) has more reviewers than this story with tripled! **

_**~Azyvli**_


	11. Chapter 11: Letters

**Hello! All of you get a big present because of my absence! This chapter will be longer and will hopefully be the length of the next chapters to come! There is sorta a new character introduced here but, you don't get to meet him yet! This marks the newest installment of TLoNS; Chapter 11.**

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Letters**_

The rest of the day went along well for the both of us; until we entered Otis's office at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>I opened the door using a trick Otis had taught me because his door was locked.<p>

"Otis?" I asked.

Only an echo of my voice answered me.

I looked to my side at Vlad.

He shrugged, "Otis must've left."

"Otis wouldn't leave me here."

I entered the room and walked up to Otis's desk.

Two letters that had one of our names on them each, rested on the middle.

"Vlad," I motioned for him to come here, "Look at this."

He was at the desk in seconds.

"Letters?" He inquired.

I sighed, "Of course; what else could it possibly be?"

Vlad picked up the letters and gave the one with my name on it to me.

I opened it up to read:

_Dearest Naxx,_

_My time at Bathory has run short. D'Ablo seeks revenge; he has turned the councils against me. _

_Vikas does not know that any of this has happened; because of that, you will stay with Nelly and Vladimir. Your items are at Nelly's; she'll show you where. _

_I trust both of them to be able to take care of you and I don't know if D'Ablo knows of your existence so; be careful._

_If you need any of your questions answered, ask Vladimir or go to Immortal and look for Felix._

_Before you ask, I had already written Vladimir's letter and was going to send it to him; that is why his is longer._

_Hopefully, I will be able to contact you and Vladimir soon._

_Yours in Eternity,_

_Otis_

Behind the letter was a card with the _Immortal's _address on it.

* * *

><p>By my side, I heard Vlad ruffle his letter.<p>

I moved to him; he was running his fingers over Otis's closing.

_Yours in Eternity._

"My dad used this same closing for everything he gave me," Vlad said, "It was just something he always did."

I looked at the letter to find something quite interesting.

""_Calling a girl and breathing into the phone_"?" I stifled psychotic giggles, "_Really_, Vlad?"

"Sh-shut up!" Vlad stuttered while blushing madly.

""Remember to be a gentleman," Vlad," I quoted Otis from the letter.

Vlad managed to glare at me through his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>I began hearing light footsteps.<p>

"_Vlad, I hear footsteps!_" I hissed quietly and motioned for him to get under the big desk.

He obeyed and I followed him under.

"His letter said that he'd come back in some months... Just lock up his office and start getting the rest of the _bratty_ students out of here!" I hear Snelgrove mutter to who I'm guessing is the janitor.

"Yes, sir," came the exhausted reply.

I look to Vlad, _I'll take care of this_.

I crawled out from under the desk.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Get-"

"_Silence. Turn around; you didn't see me. You already locked the door; now you need to get all the students out of the school_," I said controlling his mind.

He left in a daze-like state.

I turned around and saw Vlad standing there, looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"H-how did you _do_ that?"

I mused about this, "I don't know..."

Vlad looked at me while thinking about my answer.

"Okay. Your eyes are red."

"It happens," I shrugged carelessly.

"If you say so..."

"Let's just get to your house; Nelly _must_ be waiting for us," I said recalling what Otis had written on my letter.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Vlad when Bill and Tom walked up to us.<p>

"Hey, goth boy," Bill said while Tom was cracking his knuckles.

Like the knight in shining armor; Joss appeared behind them.

"Hey Vlad, Naxx. What's going on?"

Vlad was silent for a moment.

"Lay off, caveman," Vlad said before shoving Bill out of the way.

Joss pushed Bill, "You're not giving Vlad trouble, are you?"

At that, Bill raised his fist and in a flash, Joss had Bill his wrist and pinned against a locker.

"Leave Vlad _alone._ You got me?"

Tom and Bill moved quickly away from Joss after he let Bill go.

"Thanks."

Joss just shrugged, "You said we could hang out earlier."

"Yeah, looks like Naxx is coming with us," Vlad said and turned to me, "You don't mind gore, right?"

"No problem; as long as I get a chance to _kick_ your asses, I'm cool," I said and smirked.

**Next chapter you'll know if the boys do indeed get their asses kicked by Naxx! :D Sorry for the extremely long wait... :( Next week might be posted a bit later because of a reading thing I'm doing this summer started yesterday(June 1****st****) And because I have no idea what I'm getting my mom for her birthday... :( **

**Naxx: I love kicking ass!**

**Az: Yes, I do too!**

**Naxx: I thought you were supposed to be against violence... *gives suspicious look to  
>Az*<strong>

**Az: eheheheh :)**

**Naxx: Read and Review!**

**Azyvli~ **


	12. Chapter 12: Boys

**New chapter! Though this a shorter but... I think it was okay! Also, I'm trying to do it in 3rd person too; tell me in a review or PM if you liked Naxx's POV or 3rd person POV.**

_**Chapter 12: Boys**_

True to her word, Naxx beat Vlad and Joss a couple of times playing _Race to Armageddon 2. _They played for three hours; bags of chips and cans of soda was evidence enough of that.

"That's the goriest game I've ever seen," Joss said with wide eyed amazement.

Vlad smiled; it was nice to win a video game once in a while.

Even if he and Joss got beaten by a girl a couple of times.

"Vladimir, is your friend staying for dinner?" Nelly asked.

Joss was given a glance from Vlad for him to answer. He nodded, "I'll call Aunt Matilda, but yeah... I'd love to."

Nelly handed Joss the phone and he stepped into the other room to talk.

"Let me guess... spaghetti again?" Vlad asked.

Nelly smiled and turned to Naxx.

"Naxx, would you like me to show you your room now?"

"Sure, Nelly." Naxx said.

Nelly led Naxx to a room upstairs by the staircase.

"Your belongings are in here, Naxx. You can just start unpacking; I'll tell Vladimir to get you when the food's ready."

"Thanks, Nelly," Naxx said; Nelly had been nice to her since they'd met.

Nelly smiled and left for the kitchen.

Naxx went to sit on the bed. She looked around the room. On her left was a dresser with a mirror and some drawers that was placed against the wall, straight ahead of the bed was a small sized closet, and the right side of her bed had a bathroom.

This was where she was going to be for a while until Otis came back.

Naxx stood up and got her luggage on her bed. She began placing her clothes in the closet and her stuff in the drawers.

* * *

><p>Her bag still had the crimson gem on a black ring. Naxx put it on her right hand index finger. She remembered the link Liza showed her about it. She shuddered. Naxx wondered why it didn't affect her.<p>

"Naxx, the food's ready!" Vlad said walking into her room with Joss following. Naxx looked up at the boys.

"Yeah, okay... Why are you guys in my room?" She asked.

The guys visibly blushed.

"S-sorry!" Vlad said before grabbing Joss and rushing out of the room.

_Boys_ Naxx thought shaking her head.

She jumped off the bed and walked to the door.

Vlad and Joss were talking to each other in hushed tones, when they noticed Naxx; they became silent.

Naxx looked at both of them; Vlad looked a bit flushed, Joss blushed. She was quiet for a moment.

"So... Are you guys just gonna stay up here and starve? Or are you gonna get downstairs and chow down on the food?" She asked.

Both of the guys blushed again.

Naxx laughed it off and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

**So... How'd you guys like this POV? Better than Naxx's? Worse than Naxx's? Sorry for the shortness! Remember to go to my profile to check for important things I put about updates!**

**Az~**


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween

**Hey, everybody! I'm deciding to use 3rd person POV since I like it better for a while. New chapter coming right up!**

_**Chapter 13: Halloween**_

* * *

><p><em>The weeks leading up to Halloween passed by in a blur as Naxx got to know Vlad, Henry, Joss, and the rest of her classmates. She had started to hang out with the girls in her year as well as the goth kids whom she felt more in tune to.<em>

Naxx got dressed into an angel costume. It wasn't really what she would wear, but Meredith had convinced her to wear it. She made sure everything was in order, then walked downstairs placing her phone in a secret hole in her belt.

She saw Vlad talking to Nelly who was filling a cauldron with candy.

"Hey, Vlad," Naxx said. She was thinking about what his costume was. Vlad noticed the questioning look in Naxx's eyes.

"I'm Death," He said striking a lame superhero pose and dramatically hitting the floor with his sickle.

Naxx giggled, "I'm an angel; very ironic isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely."

The doorbell rang and Vlad opened the door. A zombie Henry and a somewhat regular looking Joss stepped inside.

"I thought you were dressing up?" Vlad asked Joss.

Joss was smacked on the head by Henry.

"I told you! Tell him what you are." Henry's disgust was very obvious.

Naxx spoke up, "He's an anthropologist."

"Thank you! You were saying, Henry?" Joss said smirking.

Henry threw his hands up.

"Nevermind!"

"I assume there's no midnight surprise this year?" Nelly asked.

"No, why?" Vlad asked.

"Good. Be home by eleven, Vladimir, Naxx," Nelly said smiling.

"Okay, Nelly," Naxx chimed in.

She elbowed Vlad when he rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" He cried out in playful outrage.

They ignored him as they walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Meredith!" Naxx called over walking to the group of girls with Meredith at the center. <em>Hey,<em> _Naxx_'s were heard coming from some of the girls in the group.

Meredith was dressed as a devil with horns and a pitchfork.

"You look great, Naxx!" Meredith said.

"You do too! A certain someone thinks so too." Naxx said lowering her voice at the end and nudging her when the boys pasted by.

"You really think so?" Meredith asked blushing.

Naxx smiled and nodded.

The group of girls walked inside and to the basement, chattering and complimenting each other on their costumes.

Naxx was laughing at a prank on of her classmates did in front of the group of girls she was in to impress them. She saw Vlad going through the crowd to the stairs.

"Meredith," Naxx said pointing to Vlad.

Meredith nodded and the girls followed him up to the first floor and to the backyard.

* * *

><p>They hid by the door to go back inside.<p>

The girls heard Vlad talking to Eddie Poe. The guys talked for a bit before Eddie walked inside wearing Vlad's cape and holding his sickle.

Meredith was pushed by Naxx out to the backyard's porch.

"M-M-Meredith?" Vlad questioned timidly.

"Hey, Vlad," She said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"I saw what you did there; it was nice of you to do that," Meredith said softly while fiddling with her curls of hair.

Vlad blushed, but continued to be modest, "It wasn't _that_ nice; he did me a favor. That's all."

Naxx mentally facepalmed; Vlad was making this harder on himself and Meredith.

"_I_ think it was really cool of you to do it though," Meredith said blushing.

"Thank you," Vlad said quietly.

"No problem," She said.

Meredith leaned in to kiss Vlad.

Naxx smiled from where she hid; Meredith and Vlad finally got what they both wanted.

After a second or two, Meredith broke the kiss with a smile and walked back to where she and Naxx were previously hiding. Naxx thought it seemed more like skipping then walking; Meredith had a little cheerful bounce to her steps. The girls walked back to the party.

Meanwhile, Vlad touched his lips as though not believing that the kiss had actually happened.

"Wow...," He whispered wonderingly.

Vlad had _not _seen _that_ coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Good chapter? :) I know it was nice for two certain people! XD Hey, guess what? My little writing book, that has other things I've written, is full in the section for this! :) I thought I'd never see the day when I needed another one! So today I'm gonna get one JUST for this story! I have tons planned for this! Also, after <span>Ninth Grade Slays<span>, the story is in my hands. Meaning I won't follow the story after the book mentioned in the line above. That's both good and bad. Stay tuned til next weeks update! Happy Father's Day, too!**

**_Az~_**


	14. Chapter 14: Ticket to Siberia

**Hey everyone! Important announcement in the AN after the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot this millions of times before so, I don't own an CoVT characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Ticket to Siberia<strong>_

Naxx and the guys walked into Vlad's house.

"Today's the day. I'm calling Meredith," Vlad announced once he go to the phone.

"You said that last week," Henry pointed out.

"And all of the weeks since the first day of school," Naxx said sighing.

"Today's different," Vlad said not getting discouraged.

"Why's that?" Henry asked; he didn't believe Vlad would do this.

"Because-"

"Hey, Meredith!" Naxx said. She had grabbed the phone and dialed Meredith's number.

Vlad was silently telling her to hang up. Naxx shook her head.

"Huh? Yeah. Don't worry about it! He'd love to!" She said holding the phone to Vlad's ear.

"Vlad?" Meredith asked from her end of the line. Vlad's eyes widened.

"Uh... Wrong number!" He said and quickly pressed the end call button.

"Vlad!" Naxx cried in outrage, "What was that for? She just wanted to talk to you!"

"You just gave it to me! I didn't know what else to say!" Vlad whined.

"Vladimir? Naxx?" Nelly called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Vlad and Naxx both said.

Henry looked at the both of them glaring at each other.

"I'm... going then," He said awkwardly.

Henry rushed out of the door to his house.

Naxx sighed in frustration before she walked to the kitchen with Vlad following behind.

"Hi, Nelly!" Naxx said.

"Hello, dear," Nelly said at her place near the counter.

"So, what did you need us for, Aunt Nelly?" Vlad asked.

She gave Vlad a think envelope.

"This came for you and Naxx a while ago."

Vlad tore the envelope open and Naxx walked behind Vlad so she could see the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Vladimir and Naxx,<em>

_I talked to Nelly and she gives you permission to come with Naxx and I to Siberia in December. We'll be traveling to visit Vikas, a very good friend of myself and your father. Vikas is the oldest vampire I know. I've gotten Vikas to agree to letting you join Naxx's lessons with him. He will be teaching both of you to better influence thoughts and actions of those around you. I've put together a list for the both of you to pack for the trip._

_If you have any questions for some of the items on the list; ask Naxx._

_I look forward to seeing the both of you in December!_

_Yours in Eternity,_

_Otis_

* * *

><p>"When did you talk to Otis?" Vlad asked Nelly.<p>

She pondered, "About a week ago."

Nelly was given incredulous glances from the teens.

"Why didn't you tell us he called?" Naxx asked.

"Both of you were at school. I knew you'd get upset about missing his call."

They frowned.

"When are we getting stuff from the list?" Naxx asked Nelly.

"Would you like to go next weekend?"

"Sure!" Naxx replied for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Naxx heard a gasp from Vlad's room. She silently moved to her closed door and laid her ear against it to hear better.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, Naxx saw Amenti sleeping on a corner of her bed. Amenti had started going to Naxx's room to sleep on her bed with her after her first week living with them. Naxx heard the stairs creaking softly.

She looked through the door's keyhole and saw Vlad walking downstairs. She walked to the window in her room that led out to the street to their high school.

As expected, she saw Vlad walking to Bathory High. Naxx had seen and heard Vlad waking up in the middle of the night just to get dressed and go to the high school several times before. She never asked him why he did this or what he did there. She wasn't even sure if he knew that she knew of this. To be honest, she was planning on asking him about these late night journeys of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Good chapter?<strong>

**The reasons I told you guys to read the AN: **

**1.I have a new poll that you guys might want to check out.**

**2. I want to know if you guys would be okay with me working on my other story as my main focus so that I have it caught up with my other main story. That means not updating this for a while and getting caught up on my other story. It doesn't mean I won't work on the next chapters; it's the opposite actually. I work on all of my stories next chapters and update them when my other story is caught up. So then I'll update my stories one chapter a week and have something to upload instead of constantly working until the due date for my updates. So, I could have like 5 chapters ready and still work on the next chapters; that way I won't not update since I already have something done then! Think about this and tell me your answer in a review or a PM if you want!**

**_Az~_**


	15. Chapter 15: One Rejection

**Another new chapter comes our way..! This chapter is like no other chapter though, it's somewhat of a turning point in the story. I broke it down into 3 parts(this is part 1, 16 is part 2, 17 is part 3) Hope you guys like it! Read the AN at the bottom!(just read it every time just in case!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: One Rejection, Two Discoveries; Part 1<strong>_

Naxx had gotten up a bit earlier than usual since she had something planned with the goth kids. They had wanted to explore an old house that was burned, but hadn't been sold off yet by the owner.

She got dressed and headed downstairs. Naxx heard Vlad talking.

"I wanted to ask you if you had a date to the Snow Ball yet," He asked and somewhat regretted it.

"Are you asking me out?" Meredith's voice was faintly heard.

Naxx sat down on the last step and slowly tied her shoelaces-not really focused on it, but on Vlad and Meredith's conversation.

"-have a date to the Snow Ball," Meredith said, "You didn't call after the Freedom Fest dance, I didn't know you wanted to go with me-I already asked someone else."

Naxx quickly tied her shoes and stood up. She could just ask Meredith about her conversation with Vlad later; her goth friends weren't exactly patient much. Naxx quietly left for the meeting place: the back of Bathory High.

Meanwhile, Vlad was still talking to Meredith and had not noticed that Naxx had heard part of his conversation, nor had he noticed that she had left.

"-semiformal dance? I'd never. Anyway, I'll see ya around, I guess," Vlad said from a forced laugh.

"Yeah... see ya," Meredith said sadly.

Vlad didn't notice her sad tone because he had put the phone back as soon as she was done talking.

His hope for a second chance with Meredith vanished after he had claimed that he was asking if she had a date for a friend. He sighed, frustrated with himself. Vlad thought that it would be lucky if Meredith ever talked to him again, nevertheless give him a kiss again.

* * *

><p>Vlad dragged his miserable self to dry a blood bag and toss it in the biohazard container after he was done.<p>

Vlad grabbed his backpack and walked out to the front porch.

Instead of seeing Henry and Joss, Vlad only saw Joss. Henry left for school earlier because of some student council meeting.

"Hey, Joss," Vlad greeted without his usual spirit put into it.

"Hey, Vlad... Did you spill some juice on your shirt?" Joss asked, he eyed Vlad.

Vlad took a look at his shirt and saw the red liquid. His eyes widened in alarm.

"Y-Yeah. How could I miss that?" Vlad said and forced a carefree laugh, it seemed he was doing that a lot lately.

He never remembered a time when he was this close to having his secret exposed. He excused himself to change into a cleaner shirt.

* * *

><p>Joss thought about the red liquid that was on his best friend's shirt, there was no mistaking it-it was blood. He was making up reasons why Vlad couldn't be a vampire to himself.<p>

Try as he might, he would not-no, could not, reject the facts that so clearly said that Vlad indeed was a vampire-how Vlad always brought his own lunch to school, seeing him late at night, the seemingly always red colored food he had for dinner when with Vlad, and his suspicious act when he had told Vlad about the stain on his shirt.

That meant that everyone around him was in danger. But what if he was wrong? What if all of his 'facts' were just bad assumptions about his best friend? What if it was all just pure coincidence?

"Hey, Joss! We'll be late if you just stare at the ground like that!" His best friend called out.

Joss snapped out of his thoughts and they started to walk to school.

What if Vlad really wasn't the danger? What if Joss was the danger to his best friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so last chapter was review-less... :( Except for on with a question.. Was very sad about <strong>**that... Can any of you review? I just need them to see if you guys like the chapter or not, if you just want to talk about the chapter in a review, if you guys like where the story is going... And I'm keeping the romance category because there will be hints of it after the threesome parts. If you didn't know, this is the one rejection part, 16 and 17 are the two discoveries parts!**

_**Az~**_


End file.
